villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Juiblex
Juiblex is one of the Demon Lords from the Dungeons & Dragons tabletop RPG series. He is a monstrous Demon Lord who holds sway over slimes and oozes. Overview Juiblex, also known as "The Faceless Lord", is the ultimate god of all oozes and slimes. He is considered one of the most loathsome of Demon Lords, even by demon standards. His realm in the Abyss (the plane of demons) is known as The Slime Pit, consisting of twisted caverns crawling with oozes of every type. Here, Juiblex resides as a massive pool of multicolored sludge with countless red eyeballs forming and un-forming throughout, looking in all directions. When communicating, he sometimes rises up as a nine-foot-tall pillar of eyeball-covered slime. He is originally an aspect of Ghaunadaur, the god of abominations - thus all oozes that are subservient to Juiblex are also, by extension, followers of Ghaunadaur. Though possessing far more intellect than the otherwise mindless slimes he resides over, Juiblex cares little for intrigue or complex plots, and he is either apathetic or outright disgusted by all other beings. His goal is simply to exist, to consume and destroy everyone and everything in his path, and though he does occasionally grant boons to his few followers, it's not done out of appreciation. Powers and Abilities Juiblex has many abilities similar to that of other slimes, though far more powerful- he can lash and grab at victims with pseudopods, spew forth a torrent of corrosive acid, slither up walls and ceilings, slip through thin cracks, and absorb and consume most anything he touches, even metal. He can also poison his victims either by touch or by releasing a poisonous vapor. His massive size and semi-liquid form makes him extremely difficult to hurt with non-magical weapons, and his body is resistant to cold, fire, and lightning attacks. Juiblex is also telepathic, using it to communicate with his followers. Cult of Juiblex There is no organized cult of Juiblex, although a few demented souls do revere the Faceless Lord as a god. It's doubtful that Juiblex knows of these few, and if he does, he certainly doesn't encourage them or reward their loyalty. His primary minions are the countless slimes, oozes, and jellies throughout the planes. Some Aboleths worship Juiblex, believing he provides them with the protective mucus that covers their bodies. Some Hezrou serve Juiblex directly, capturing victims to be sacrificed and consumed. Clerics of Juiblex have access to the domains of Chaos, Corruption, Evil, and Ooze. His symbol is that of a pseudopod dripping slime. Rivalry with Zuggtmoy Juiblex shares the 222nd layer of the Abyss with Zuggtmoy, the Lady of Fungi. The two demons have a long history of conflict and war, with Juiblex's constant attempts to surge upward into Zuggtmoy's holdings a constant source of contention between the two. Other demons despise and loathe Juiblex, yet most see him as a faceless menace that poses a threat only to those foolish enough to stand in front of him, and they wisely choose to leave him alone. See Also *The Pudding King (Dungeons and Dragons): One of his svirfneblin worshipers. Trivia *Juiblex is alternatively referred to as male and genderless in various editions. In the first four, he is referred to using masculine pronouns, but his pronouns are neuter in his 5e incarnation. He is the only Demon Lord to undergo this. Category:D&D Villains Category:Demon Category:Destroyers Category:Multi-Beings Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Male Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Man-Eaters